1. Field of the Invention
The application relates in general to a holder, and more particularly to a holder for holding a hand-held electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are a large variety of electronic devices available in the market. Particularly, the hand-held electronic devices, such as notebook computers, mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDA), portable game machines, translation machines, multi-media players (MP3, MP4), and vehicle navigation devices, provide the users with versatile choices of operation.
Most of the hand-held electronic devices are small in size and allow the user to hold and operate with one hand or two hands. Take the vehicle navigation device for example. The vehicle navigation device provides the user with instant information of the traffic when the user is driving. As the user drives his/her car with both hands, the vehicle navigation device has to be fixed at somewhere near the driver's seat. Although the vehicle navigation device can be fixed in a holder currently available in the market, the vehicle navigation device still wobbles during the movement of the vehicle and damage would likely occur.